


when the lake is a mirror

by Capitola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drunken Kissing, Episode: c02e108 Traveler Con, Established Relationship, F/M, Widobrave Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: Caleb and Veth dance.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	when the lake is a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Widobrave week day 1: dancing | fire & water
> 
> I wrote most of this in September, remembered it around noon today, and polished it up a bit with the help of [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/) and [Fernatticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus). Can be read as a coda to [give us time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360713).

Caleb picks her up and whirls her around and dips her, and Veth can feel the adrenaline, the blood thrumming in her ears. They hold that position, panting and staring into each other's eyes as the song dwindles down. Veth grabs hold of Caleb’s shirt collar, and uses it to pull him towards her as she leans up, and he takes her cue and puts his hand behind her head to pull her up for a kiss. She can taste the rum on his breath, feel the few days of stubble on his chin. 

"You're beautiful," he whispers, and she buries her face in his cheek.

"You're drunk," Veth replies indulgently.

"As a lord," Caleb says with mock solemnity, before giving her another big, wet kiss. "Do you want another dance?"

Veth looks around at the party, the musicians starting to launch into the next song and the dancers finding their rhythm. 

"Not here," she says. "Let's find somewhere more private."

They stumble off into the trees, slower going than normal because every dozen steps Caleb sweeps Veth up and kisses her through a fit of giggles. The noise of the party grows dim but still present by the time they find a place to settle down, where they pull each other down to the ground and begin to _really_ kiss each other.

Caleb’s kisses are hungry, _needy_ with want, and the only thing that seems to be standing in the way of him locking his lips to hers forever is the fact that he can’t stop himself from telling her why every few seconds.

“You are the most beautiful.” _Kiss_. “The most exquisite.” _Kiss, kiss_. “Smartest, most talented — ”

“You’re enough to make a girl blush,” Veth says, her face proving her own point. 

“You’re so sweet,” Caleb says, kissing down her neck to the front of her dress, his fingers finding her nipples through the fabric. “So sweet I could just eat you up.”

He moves back up to kiss her on the mouth once again, his breath still tinged with a hint of alcohol. She returns it gently, gently enough to make him stop. 

“I am not being too much, am I?” he asks, his voice suddenly careful.

“No,” she says, smiling genuinely. “I’m happy, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 You can also find me on [tumblr](https://capitola.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/knitinerant).


End file.
